


Flowers under the city lights

by Scarlet_chains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Cheating, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_chains/pseuds/Scarlet_chains
Summary: ~And underneath the dim city lights, I remind myself that i will forever love him more than he knows~
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, NishinoyaxReader, noya/reader, noyaxreader
Kudos: 3





	1. Notifications

I knew this would happen. And to think that I trusted him with all of my secrets makes me sick to my stomach. It has only been a few hours since I found out that my now ex was sleeping with somebody else. I would rather get stabbed than to experience that moment ever again in my what seems to be never ending pain of a lifetime. 

Hearing his praises through the small crack of my bedroom door. Looking inside out of curiosity just to witness my heart shatter into a million pieces. The small moment of subtle insanity taking over my mind, realizing this will be the last time I get to see him and feel the sensation I thought was called love. The small tear rolling down my face and caressing my cheek gently.I then suddenly went numb. 

I haven’t the faintest idea what took over me. I stormed into the room and without saying a word, I threw all of his belongings on the floor. His eyes followed my motions as he stared in disbelief. It was clear he was at a loss for words, but I didn’t care anymore. 

After a few minutes of trying to utter a sentence, he finally stuttered out some words with an angry tone: "Stop it! Are you insane? What the fuck is wrong with you. You know this is all your fault, you just said no to me and what did you expect me to do? I can’t wait for you to make up your stupid fucking mind. You were always like this. You deserve this!". 

The sparkle in my eyes disappeared with every word he spoke. The realization that the memories were just sweet little lies slowly started to sink into my skin with every syllable. At this point, the girl who was laying besides him had gotten dressed and was getting ready to leave. 

As i tried to keep my gaze on the bag I was throwing his possessions in, I saw the girl come up to me in the corner of my eyes. I wanted to be mad at her, but I just couldn’t. It wasn’t her fault, and as much as I would’ve loved to yell and scream profanities at both of them, that would just be unfair. 

She kneeled in front of me and looked at me with tears in her eyes: "I’m so sorry, I had no idea he had a significant other. It wasn’t my intention to be hurtful. I hope you can forgive me". She cracked a sad smile before getting up and leaving the room. 

The whole time, my boyfriend was looking at me in absolute confusion. He got up and tried to grab my wrist to stop me, but I pushed his hand out of the way and packed his bag. In a brisk movement, I got up and handed it to him, my eyes filled with apathy. At that point, he understood that I didn’t want him there. He slowly walked out my room, stumbling downstairs and out of the front door. 

I sat on my bed and watched him walk away, listening to the silence slowly flooding the room and hearing the faint melody of raindrops fit themselves in through the crooks of my windows.

I began thinking about my relationship with him. Was he always like this? The more i thought, the more tears formed in my empty eyes. Was he ever in love with me? It was bittersweet. Open mouthed kisses dancing upon porcelain skin. A high that left me feeling empty, but the half-assed texts always had me crawling back for more. Is this what you call love? The last hit was dealt and the dam overflows. I knew he felt it too. The realization; was he listening? Forgetting? Was he letting me go? 

As my grim thoughts took over my mind like a parasite crawling into my consciousness, I heard a notification coming from my phone.


	2. Diamond tears

Chapter. 2 

I contemplated looking at the text for a few minutes. "Who could it be? Why are they texting me at this hour? Wait,,, what time is it?". As the thoughts ran through my mind I kept getting more and more notifications. The sound of my phone echoed in my head as if there was nothing else to focus on. I suddenly grabbed my phone with shaky hands to see who it was. I sighed in relief when I finally saw the contact name. "Nishinoya...". 

I gently wiped the tears off of my face with the sleeve of my hoodie and opened the messages. "Why aren’t you answering the door??? I’m soaked! Come down it’s so cold out here".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I completely ignored the doorbell that was ringing for the past five minutes. I quickly adjusted my hair that was all tangled and messy by now and ran downstairs trying to cover up the fact that I was sobbing just a second ago. I forced a smile, it felt sticky on my face. I opened the door and saw noya, holding a bag filled with blankets and snacks, getting absolutely drenched trying to keep the bag dry. I tried to keep together and invite him in. I led him to the couch and threw a towel on his head.   
-you idiot, you could’ve caught a cold!   
-heyyyy I was worried for you! You didn’t answer any of your calls. Is everything okay? 

And just when I was trying to forget, the memories came right back again. His voice, his hurtful words replaying in my head like a cassette tape on loop. _"stop. What’s wrong with you? It’s your fault anyways. You deserved it".... did I? Was I so bad of a significant other to make him feel that way? Where did we go wrong? how long was this going on for? ha,,,ha,,,ha,,,._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the tears forming in my eyes, threatening to fall out. Suddenly I heard Noya call my name again. "Hey hey, don’t cry now it’s okay! Let’s sit down and talk about this-"My knees getting weaker and weaker, I fell on the floor before he got the chance to finish talking.

He kneeled in front of me and pulled me into his embrace. i broke down in his arms and sobbed. He stayed silent and listened to my stuttering voice while tracing little circles on my back. I managed to explain what happened, I felt his fist clench when I told him about what my ex had said to me. Finally, I took a deep breath to calm down and looked at him with my blurry vision. 

"I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help,,, but hey! Let’s have fun tonight okay? I’ll promise to distract you. Do you wanna watch a movie? I brought blankets! We were supposed to have a movie marathon with your ex,,,but we can do that alone! What do you say?" He said with a lively smile plastered on his face. 

I looked up at him and nodded slowly. The sparks behind Nishinoya’s hues were never dull. Impulsive and passionate, yet it never failed to bring a smile upon my face. Only if he knew...


	3. The dim city lights

Chapter. 3

He threw himself onto the couch and looked for the controller as I chuckled at his childish behaviour. I hesitated for a moment, but I finally gathered my courage and gently layed on his chest. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks but he wrapped his arms around me and turned the TV on. I layed on his chest for a couple of hours, barely paying attention to any of the movie and listening to the serene melody of noya’s heartbeat.

"I’m boredddd", he whined. I can’t lie, I felt that way too. After some talking we finally decided to go out, not really having a destination in mind. He playfully pushed me off of him and jumped off the couch. The rain had calmed down by then and the moonlight shined through the fading clouds. Nishinoya helped me pick an outfit and in the matter of seconds we were already outside with my roller skates and his board. We skated for a while, joking around and racing up to random trees for fun. 

On our path, I spotted a big grocery store and we decided to go there for some snacks. He held my hand tightly, dragging me around the parking lot until we finally reached the store. We spent so much time inside, pretending to steal things and joking around like maniacs. We ended up getting yelled at and running away, because apparently you aren’t allowed to ride shopping carts around the store all night. Good thing we ran away before they could catch us. After ten minutes of running, we finally stopped in an alley near downtown. 

Out of breath, we kept laughing and joking around as if we didn’t almost get arrested just a second ago. I sat down and looked up at him, admiring how joyful he looked. His smile never failed to brighten my day, no matter how bad it had been. 

_ Nishinoya and I met on the Volleyball team at karasuno high, when I first became their manager with kiyoko. He always shined brighter than anyone on the court, despite being the shortest. Noya and I grew very close, always hanging out with eachother and staying up all night having phone calls about practically anything. We went out every weekend, and we had "study dates" almost every day, but they without fail led to us going out at midnight to get monster energy drinks and watching the stars under the moonlight.  _

I stared into his eyes as I recalled all the memories we had together. His brown hair spiked up in the most beautiful way, with that little streak of blond in front of his hair that I helped dye sometimes. I could see the reflection of the buildings in his hazel eyes. And underneath the dim city lights, i remind myself that I will forever love him more than he knows. 


	4. Just let me breathe

Chapter. 4

Once I finally snapped out of my daydreams, we decided tofind a skatepark. I put my skates back on and raced nishinoya around the neighbourhood. When I finally saw a glimpse of the lights coming from the park, I sped towards it trying to beat noya, but he was too fast. I guess that was something interesting about him. He kept on making idiotic jokes, being way too loud for the hour it was. 

We were having fun, until I suddenly felt myself slipping on the concrete. To be honest, it hurt really bad. But hearing noyas playful laughter made the pain endurable. His smile shined brighter than any star. And with all the beauty in the sky, he still looked at me.

Though, I couldn’t help but get irritated at him for making fun of me. I kicked the skateboard under his feet, causing him to fall next to me. His giggles filled the area with a bright aura, until he stopped. I looked besides me, wondering what was wrong.

"You- look stunning under the moonlight". His sweet words wrapped around my head. An influx of butterflies within a wave, because maybe there was something different when he called me beautiful. 

_ In my dreams,,, how could I ever be like her. Why would he call me that when his actual crush, Kiyoko, is so much more gorgeous. Her beauty is blinding to any soul that lays their eyes on her. How could I blame him for adoring her? She is perfect. Everything a guy could ever ask for. Kiyoko,,, if only I were Kiyoko,, maybe non of this would’ve happened. Maybe my feelings for him wouldn’t hurt me as much as they do. This stupid unrequited love, this feeling that has gave me a sickness incurable.  _

i recently found out I have the hanahaki disease. Why must it end this way. This damned sickness that makes flowers grow in my lungs until I cannot breathe anymore. They are beautiful, but I cannot breathe. Violet and camellias, it aches deep within my head. A ghost, passing shadowless through his life because he will never be mine. 

I felt something stuck in my throat, I didn’t think much of it. Suddenly, I started coughing uncontrollably. I don’t recall much. His hand in mine, helping me get up. His soft voice, asking if I was okay. The flower petals, flowing out of my throat along with what seemed to be a river of crimson blood. My vision, getting more and more blurry with every second that passed by. And unable to hold myself up any longer, I collapsed. 


	5. Teary-eyed goddess

Chapter. 5 

Nishinoya’s POV:

I was so excited to see Y/N again. It’d been so long since we got to see eachother, since their boyfriend would get upset every time we hung out. I thought it was toxic, but I knew they liked him so I kept my mouth shut. 

We used to be very close, always messing around. Every time i got to hang out with them, i felt happy. Seeing them come to my games and practices was always the highlight of my day. We would even un ironically freak out over how beautiful Kiyoko was, if only I had the guts to tell them they look infinitely more dazzling. They were my sunshine, my everything. But that was until their boyfriend came along and forbid us from seeing eachother like we used to. I miss it, I miss them so much. I was looking forward to this moment, until,,, 

I knocked for a while, trying to call and text them, only to get silence as an answer. After a while, worries started to infest my mind like parasites taking over a field of flowers. 

_ Are they okay? Are they hurt? Did their boyfriend hurt them? Shit,,, shit shit,,,.  _

As I got lost in my thoughts they finally opened the door, pulling me in immediately. I chuckled at the sudden movement, but the smile on my face faded as I saw their puffy eyes. Maybe the late answer at the door had something to do with it? 

I tried to ask what was wrong, but immediately after I finished my sentence they broke down in my arms. I tried my best to calm them down. They explained that the bastard cheated on them, and I had to hold in the urge to snap at him. I tried to listen, and when they finished explaining I faked a smile on my face. I hated seeing them in pain, but maybe, just maybe now I had a chance. 

_ What a fool I must be,,, they loved him so much. They will never love me the same. _

I decided to cheer them up to the best of my abilities. They seemed down with my plan, so I layed on the couch in the perfect position for them to crawl into my embrace. I was too shy to ask directly, but I think they picked up on my intentions and layed their head on my chest. It felt nice, the feeling of finally holding them again. I started the movie after a few seconds. When the sad scenes started, I held them a little closer. A little tighter with my heart on my sleeve, and I realized that life will forever revolve around Y/N, because as if the earth could ever forget the sun. 


	6. Blood and roses

Chapter. 6 

I was bored of the movie, but I heard Y/N giggle slightly. To me, my face was perfectly stoic, perhaps with some degree of manic. But I heard, in the pleasant silence of the room, the laughter that I had been waiting to hear again for months. 

I decided to tell them about my boredom, and I was lucky since they felt the same. I dragged them out of the house, skating around the neighbourhood together and getting In trouble. I missed these moments so much.I saw how excited they were running away from the guards with me, the enthousiasme flew through the paths of the city, running in the alleys and passing by the tall buildings. and suddenly, the fear of skating alone ceased to exist. 

And I heard, in the thudding emptiness of my own ears, the echoing sound of exceptionally happy laughter and A part of me knew. 

"I love you", I mumbled into the darkness ahead, making sure they didn’t hear, like I wanted to say it just this once in case I’d never get to again. 

I admired their beauty as we laughed and joked around the skatepark that we finally reached. They suddenly fell, I couldn’t help but let out a laugh. They looked so silly, so cute. They didn’t like that though, so they took their revenge and pushed me to make me fall.

I guess it was well deserved,,,

I layed besides them, joking around constantly until I looked at them again. Under the moonlight, their beauty was incomparable to any other being. Overthinking again, i remembered my sickness. I had recently developed the hanahaki disease, loving them from the day we met. Too bad, they loved their boyfriend. I was too much of a coward to confess, I had become what I made fun of Asahi for being. So hypocritical. I didn’t want to die, but i would if it meant knowing if they’ll ever love me back. 

I decided to shoot my shot, fuck it. 

I told them they looked beautiful, a slight blush danced upon their cheeks, despite not saying anything back. 

As I waited for a reply, the only thing I got was a few coughs, followed by flower petals and blood. 

_ Shit,,,, shit. It’s their ex,,,their damn ex. _ _Or that was what I thought at least_.

I tried to help them get up, but they collapsed on the floor. I kneeled besides them and asked who had done this to them, and their next words shattered my heart into pieces. I felt the warmth of their fingers linger on my cheek, it felt very much like love."Nishinoya yū, I have been in love with you since the very day I met you. Kiyoko is a lucky girl, please treat her well. Thank you. For everything you’ve done for me. I didn’t get the surgery because,,, I love you. And I would go as far as death for you. Promise me you’ll never forget me, thunder boy~". 

I sat their in shock of their words. I felt cold tears caressing my cheek, as I took their hand in mine, my other hand on their heart to feel their heartbeat slow down with every second that ran by. And as they took their final breath, I approached their face slightly, whispering quietly. "I love you too." As their heartbeat stopped, I felt my lungs fill with something. It wasn’t air, no, but flowers once again. 

And here I am, tears and blood flooding the space around me because I have forever lost the love of my life. My vision gets blurry as I keep losing blood. I look up as I slowly lose consciousness, passing away besides the person I wish to meet in another life. 

The sky weeps the hail of a new fate. The flowing tears of yesterday and unspoken desires silenced by the warmth of Nishinoyas hand in Y/N’s. The star-crossed lovers reunite, and for once the night is no longer terrifying. 


End file.
